


道路交通安全法

by ToraohMK233



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraohMK233/pseuds/ToraohMK233
Summary: 围绕着考驾照这一核心思想，芙朵拉车管所的工作人员与挂科考生之间所经历的心酸（？）血泪史。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	道路交通安全法

**Author's Note:**

> ※惊天大雷第二弹，《火焰之纹章·风花雪月》同人。人物关系乱七八糟的土味荒诞向，大概也许可能是希尔凡x菲利克斯x希尔凡，以及贝雷特x帝弥托利。
> 
> ※现代AU。注定会是OOC。又臭又长而且油腻。
> 
> ※虽然几乎全程都在开车但这篇破烂玩意真的是全年龄。
> 
> ※本文纯属虚构与现实的一切无关。当然也不可能是作者因为科三没过所以写来发泄怨恨的产物。
> 
> ※写完这篇我就改邪归正，真的。
> 
> ※同样仅限于本文范围内接受任何辱骂。

贝雷特做梦也没有想到，他居然有因为工作出了问题而被叫到所长办公室的一天。

他明明一切都是按规章制度办的。

再怎么也不该轮到自己，他想。毕竟他可是这芙朵拉车管所的众多考官里唯一有编制的——名牌大学毕业，正儿八经考进来的曾获奖无数的优等生。

而且按他老爹的话讲，他这考官岗位只是历练，以后是要凭借这个基层经验升官坐进办公室的。

微微叹了一口气，贝雷特敲响了所长的办公室大门。

“进来。”一个威严的男声响起。是代理所长的西提斯。

贝雷特沉默地推开了门。

“你知道自己的问题出在哪吗？”西提斯双手抱胸，斜瞥着贝雷特。

“不知道。工作以来，我一直都严于律己。”贝雷特抬头挺胸，毕竟他问心无愧。

西提斯感觉有点头大。对方果然是年轻人，没有经历过社会的毒打，思想单纯而耿直得过于张扬。

他沉默了一会，终于转身在后面的柜子里拿出一本账簿丢到桌上，抬抬眼示意贝雷特翻开。

那上面记载着所有工作人员上个月的业绩。名目五花八门。

有推销考前一对一训练套餐的，有收取驾校回扣的，有让考生加钱说可以插队先考的，也有想着法子吹毛求疵让考生挂科以收取补考费的。

贝雷特的手指在账簿上滑动，不久，终于停在写着自己名字的那一栏。

比起其他栏仿佛刨了蚂蚁窝一般密密麻麻，贝雷特那栏上面可以说是过于干干净净。仅有的一项，也只是不久前他监考到的一个错把油门当刹车的考生的补考费。

西提斯的食指不耐烦地在办公桌上来回叩动。

“明白了吗？”他问贝雷特。

贝雷特默默地点了点头。

“从今天起，你必须完成每天至少让一位考生挂科的指标。这也是蕾雅老板的意见。”西提斯的语气慢慢软了下来，“年轻人，出了社会，你就要学会掌握运营规则。”

贝雷特又点了点头。

“去吧，”西提斯看了看墙上的时钟，叹了口气，“下午的考试准备开始了，记得好好表现。”

***

菲利克斯做梦也没有想到，自己会在科目三的候考室里看见总角之交的希尔凡。

毕竟希尔凡一到法定申领年龄就早早拿到了驾照，然后在这几年间开着家里的跑车带着一个又一个的女友跑遍了城东城西城南城北。

菲利克斯受不了他，于是在那之后就慢慢开始疏远他。截至今天，他们已经有五年零一月又三天既没见过面，也没互发过信息了。

菲利克斯取了号，默默找了个最偏僻不起眼的角落坐下，在假装闭目养神的同时偷偷瞄着坐在最前排的希尔凡。

希尔凡醒目的红发在候考室里格外扎人眼。一如少年时期两人一起共同迎接过的初升红日。

菲利克斯看得有点出神。他差点就要像少年时期一样理所当然地叫出希尔凡的名字了。然而他忍住了。

菲利克斯不希望希尔凡发现他。毕竟几年未见，他也不知道能跟对方聊什么。而且希尔凡真的很烦人。

候考室的电子屏亮了起来。负责抽签的工作人员进来了。

“两位考生一车，一车分配一位考官。”明显还未成年的临时工瞪着一双三白眼，面无表情地说，“电脑随机抽签分配，请各位考生注意看屏幕上的分配结果。”

菲利克斯抬头看向屏幕。他是220号。和他在一车的——他眯了眯眼仔细看——605号。然后考官的名字是贝雷特。

“请各位考生在座位上等待。你们的考官会进来叫号，叫到考生的再跟着自己的考官出去。”未成年临时工说完，就低下头自顾自地摆弄起桌子上的飞龙模型了。

菲利克斯在座位上枯坐等待了大约四个小时，终于听见了自己的号码。

“220号考生，605号考生，”贝雷特小跑着从门口进来，把个人物品存到考官专用的保险柜，之后迅速拿起讲台上的话筒，“请跟我一起过来，准备考试。”

菲利克斯站了起来。然后他发现希尔凡也站了起来。

……不会这么倒霉吧。

“这不是菲利克斯嘛，好久不见了。”在走出候考室的那一刻，希尔凡一把揽住了菲利克斯的肩膀。

“……”菲利克斯别开脸去。

“干嘛一见面就脾气这么大，也不来关心一下你亲爱的老朋友我。啊，我是多么地寂寞。”希尔凡嬉皮笑脸地蹦跶着，还不时发出戏剧腔式的感叹，但揽着菲利克斯的手却没离开过。

而菲利克斯则是又静又稳地走着，于是场面一度十分搞笑。

“诶我说，”希尔凡把整张脸都凑到菲利克斯跟前，“你怎么现在想起考驾照了？”

“……不行吗？”菲利克斯没好气地反问，突然又像想起什么一样，看着希尔凡问道，“倒是你，我记得你有驾照吧？”

“啊，那个啊，”希尔凡讪讪地答道，“我开车的时候总有女孩子打电话进来，我这么怜香惜玉又不可能不接，结果因为次数太多，被叠加扣了24分。不再考一次，就不能重新上路。”

“……活该。”菲利克斯内心有点想笑，但表面上还是紧绷着脸。

贝雷特默默看了他们一眼，没有说话。他在心里盘算着今天的指标该给他们之中的哪一个。

“605号希尔凡考生，上车，你先考。”贝雷特看着手上的文件夹，“220号考生请坐在后排。”

希尔凡放开了菲利克斯，乖乖打开驾驶座旁的门，坐了进去。而菲利克斯则暗暗松了口气，进入后排落座的同时给贝雷特偷偷递去一个感激的眼神。

贝雷特也拉开副驾驶座的门，坐了进去。

“你们要注意，考生之间不能有任何言语和眼神的交流，否则通通算作弊。”他边摁亮考试用的电子屏边说。

“好嘞！”希尔凡响亮地回应到，然后一脚油门。

考试车就这样从考场飙了出去，时速一度高达160km/h。车上的人就像坐过山车一样刺激。

你他妈是不想考过了吧，菲利克斯在内心暗暗骂着。他很慌，因为他没系安全带。他其实想用嘴骂人。

贝雷特踩了副驾驶座下面的刹车。

“超速。没有安全驾驶意识。”他说，“不合格。准备考第二次。”

希尔凡垂头丧气地坐回了后排，像只粮被猫抢了的大型犬一样蹭着菲利克斯，求抚摸求安慰。

菲利克斯哼了一声，装作四处看风景。

贝雷特把车开回了发车区。然后催促希尔凡进行第二次考试。

希尔凡还是超速。不仅超速，还因此导致爆胎。

幸好贝雷特刹车踩得又轻又稳又及时，才没有造成其他严重后果。

希尔凡的驾照被吊销了。不仅如此，他还必须交付赔偿金和罚款。

菲利克斯觉得一点都不意外，但他却无法因为自己有如此精准的预测能力而高兴。

他的考试安排因为希尔凡而被延后了。贝雷特让他几天后再进行预约。

白来了一趟，内心自然是不爽。他暴躁地掏出手机，点开网约车平台约车回家。

很久都没有司机接单。

***

贝雷特带着希尔凡去交了钱。出来的时候暗暗松了一口气。

今天的指标达成了。不仅如此，好像还超额了。看来不用担心年底要写检讨了。

他本来该在希尔凡有加速苗头的时候就踩刹车直接让他补考的，但为了业务，他不得不忍受对方将车速不断提高。因为按蕾雅老板的话说，考生错越多，越离谱，越能收到更多钱。

蕾雅老板比起西提斯代理所长还要铁石心肠。她在今天中午贝雷特走出所长办公室的同时叫住了他。语调温和却态度强硬地对他进行了一圈业务培训。

而她甚至不是公职人员。她是为车管所提供考试场地和维护的私人承包商。但由于各种体制上的弊端，车管所和蕾雅的公司实际上是捆在同一条绳上的蚂蚱，一荣俱荣，一损俱损。于是她和西提斯达成共识，一起合作，一起赚钱。

蕾雅的公司财大气粗，能负责临时工的招聘和解雇、年底的分红和整个场地的运营，因此实际上她才是这里的一把手。她的话贝雷特不能不听。

可心里总有什么磕着让自己不痛快。

他觉得自己非常对不起坐在后座的考生。

叹了一口气，贝雷特回到候考室，打开保险柜取出了自己的包。

他用的那辆考试车送修了，今天可以提前下班了。

“叮——”

在手机开机之后是熟悉的短信提示音。贝雷特打开邮箱。

一如既往的三封短信。分别提示艾黛尔贾特，帝弥托利和库罗德在XX时XX分XX秒拨打过他的电话。

贝雷特无奈地扶额。那是三个跟车管所有业务往来的不同公司的老板的名字。西提斯曾经带着他跟他们一起吃过几次饭。

不知从什么时候开始，贝雷特就天天都能或是接到他们的电话，或是收到他们曾打过电话的提示短信了。

西提斯让他好生伺候着他们，毕竟他们可是动动手指就能让车管所盈利缩水的大老板。但贝雷特始终不明白财大气粗的老板们怎么会对一个小小的在编考官穷追猛打。

他只能边走向职工停车场，边一个个打电话过去询问他们有何贵干。

艾黛尔贾特说有份资料要给他，约他找个时间上自己公司去取。

贝雷特说那就现在过去吧。下班顺路。

库罗德看似与身份十分不相符但仔细想想又非常相符地说他们公司晚上聚餐吃烧烤喝啤酒，千叮嘱万嘱咐让贝雷特一定要赏光。

贝雷特说那就晚上见吧。不见不散。

而帝弥托利的电话贝雷特却打不通。连拨了几次都是忙音。

兴许是在忙，贝雷特想。于是他点开邮箱，编辑了一封充满客气官话的短信并发送给对方。

好，做完。他叹了口气，走到自己的私家车跟前。

“开门了，苏谛斯。”

车门应声开启，贝雷特坐上了驾驶座。

“慢死了，你让吾好等啊。”随着导航仪的亮起，高傲而又带着萝莉气质的声音响起。然而车内除了贝雷特空无一人。

“抱歉了，苏谛斯。”贝雷特耸耸肩，“但我今天可是提前下的班。”

“嘁，”萝莉的声音再次响起，“说吧，去哪？”

“黑鹫公司的总部大楼。”黑鹫是艾黛尔贾特的公司名。

导航仪上立刻规划出了路线。

贝雷特把车子按导航上的路线开了出去。

***

在路边眼巴巴地看着同车那位考官都已经开着车下班离开，菲利克斯暗暗想自己今天出门一定没看黄历。

远离市区的车管所是打车的热门地点，按理说应该不缺接单的司机。可无论菲利克斯怎么尝试取消了申请又重开，都只有漫长的等待。

兴许是因为僧多粥少，而今天来考试的人实在是太多。

菲利克斯叹了口气，重新做最后的尝试。

不行我就走到路边搭黑车小三轮，他想。

然而手机却振动了一下，发来了一条提示信息。

他约上司机了。

接单的是希尔凡。而他刚才才在菲利克斯的眼前被吊销了驾照。

菲利克斯想要取消订单，但理智告诉他过了这村可能不一定还有这店。

于是他臭着脸拉开了跑车的后座，落座之后双手抱臂拧头只看窗外。

“别开那么快。”他提醒希尔凡。但那声音小得仿佛是在自言自语。

“哪能呢？”希尔凡在驾驶座前接过话头，“跟老朋友多年未见，该要开慢点才是。”

说着，他缓缓踩了油门。车平稳地开出去了。

“……”

你要能开那么稳考试的时候就不要发神经飙车啊！

车开了有一阵子，菲利克斯总是不怎么接希尔凡起头的闲聊话题。

于是希尔凡打开音响，电台里正在放一首叫《浮夸》的歌。

“像突然地高歌

任何地方也像开四面台

着最闪的衫 扮十分感慨

有人来拍照要记住插袋”

“噗。”菲利克斯忍不住笑了一声，“这歌感觉挺适合你的。”

“诶？哪里啊，没有吧。”希尔凡表面上不满地咕哝着，但内心却有点高兴。

毕竟是菲利克斯自己打开的话头，在那之后他应该不会有理由再拒绝闲聊了。

“所以你到底怎么回事？”菲利克斯瞪着正在开车的希尔凡，他知道对方能透过后视镜感受到凉意。

“什么怎么回事？我没事呀。”希尔凡随口应着，他刚通过了一个车况复杂的十字路口。

“少来。”

“真没事。我就是因为被记了分好久没能开车，一时脚痒了而已。毕竟我也有身为老司机的尊严。”

希尔凡完全不顾自己违规驾驶已经成为家常便饭的事实，瞎扯道。

“……随便你了。”菲利克斯顿了顿，“没听说过你在做这行。”

指的是网约车司机。

“啊。空闲时间随便玩玩的。毕竟这样能认识很多可爱的女孩子。”

“……我就知道。”菲利克斯闭上了眼睛，心想搭理他本身就是个错误。

车继续平稳地开着，菲利克斯迷迷糊糊有点想睡。然而就在他准备睡着的时候，希尔凡喊了他的名字。

“……到了？”

“不是。”希尔凡通过后视镜看了菲利克斯一眼，然后压低声音说，“我准备飙车了，先跟你说一声。”

“……哈？”

拜托这里可是闹市区的十字路口？

然而希尔凡没等菲利克斯出声，就一脚把油门踩到了底。

***

贝雷特在等红绿灯的时候，停在他旁边的车子突然飞速飙了出去。这让他甚至看不清对方的车牌号。

现在的人真是没有安全驾驶意识，他想。

如果他还在上班，他一定已经用内线通知兄弟单位做好防范赶紧拦人了。说不定自己也会冲上去协助。

然而管他呢，他现在下班了。

而且他的日程赶得就连他自己也想飙车。

他刚从黑鹫公司出来。

而在那之前他花了两个小时来等待艾黛尔贾特开完繁琐又拖沓的职工例会。

开完会之后，艾黛尔贾特又拉着他到办公室里有一搭没一搭地聊了很多无关紧要的东西。

“没办法，毕竟我们是国企。”她说。

贝雷特点点头。在立场上，他毕竟是要顺着她的。

……直到透过落地窗看见街边的路灯亮起，而对方却始终没有切入正题的打算，贝雷特才终于忍不住委婉地表示自己接下来还有事。

于是艾黛尔贾特才让她的秘书送他出门。

秘书一路无言，看上去是懒得搭理他。直到分别前才勉为其难地交给他一个文件袋。里面似乎是某种策划书。

“我们想说的都写在里面了，你回去好好研读。”黑发的秘书说话语气一点都不客气。

贝雷特对艾黛尔贾特的策划书兴趣寥寥，看都没看就随手丢在了副驾驶座前的抽屉里。

他看了看时间，心想不好，库罗德那边快要赶不上。

于是他急急忙忙让苏谛斯规划最短路线。

可就在他手忙脚乱的时候，帝弥托利的电话打进来了。

“是贝雷特先生吗？”帝弥托利非常注重礼仪，他是三位老板中说话最客气的，在面对贝雷特时会好好加入敬称。

“抱歉，我之前在开会，没有开手机。”电话那头的人愧疚地说，“不知道先生今晚有没有空，我请你吃饭当是赔罪。”

“不用这么客气啊，”贝雷特语气轻柔，“况且是我先因为工作而没有接到你的电话的。”

与对其他两位不同，贝雷特对帝弥托利的印象很好。对方在那些应酬饭局中也不曾遗失风度，至始至终客客气气而充满节制。

而且，他觉得帝弥托利的蓝色眼睛就像一汪湖水一样好看。

“可我过意不去，”帝弥托利语气诚恳，“况且，我也有事情要拜托先生。啊，完全是我个人的请求，跟工作没关系的，”

“——请先生务必赏光。”

贝雷特想到儿时学校组织郊游所去的动物园里，抬着头用水汪汪的眼睛楚楚可怜地求母亲帮顺毛的狮子幼崽。

他真想答应对方啊，但他接下来还有应酬。

于是他委婉地表达了自己有事在身，并询问是否可以改天。

然而对方表示，多晚都没关系，他可以等他喝晚茶，或者是明天的早茶。

因为很不幸地，今天以后的帝弥托利的自由时间，都被一个又一个的饭局预定了。

这是距离他因为等红灯时停在了希尔凡旁边而害得眼尖的对方不得不飙车以躲避罚款五分钟前的事。

***

希尔凡带着菲利克斯在城市快速环道上绕了不知道多少圈，终于才按导航路线把菲利克斯送回了家。

“对不起，我绕路了。”他对菲利克斯说，“不想收你的钱。平台上扣了你多少，我再转回来给你吧。”

兴许是因为夜已深，深沉的黑暗把他衬托得似乎多了份稳重。

“……我觉得还是投诉你比较好。”菲利克斯面无表情地说。他是认真的。

“别嘛。要不下次我陪你练车当赔罪？我的车也可以借给你，随便开开坏都没关系。”希尔凡又拿出了与往日一致的语调。

“你觉得我需要？”菲利克斯则是白了他一眼，拉开车门准备下车。

“你真无情哇，都到这里了，也不请我上去坐坐。”

“……”

终究是没有拒绝他。

菲利克斯是一个人住。

不算大的套间被他打理得井井有条，无论是玄关的鞋柜，大厅的桌椅摆设，甚至墙上的装饰画，都整齐划一得像用尺子精准测量过。

地面上，桌子上，沙发上也是一尘不染。

希尔凡发出一声惊叹。毕竟他自己的房间在不带女生回去过夜的时候，可以乱得跟狗窝一样。

“换好拖鞋再进去。鞋子摆正。”菲利克斯说。

“好好好——”希尔凡拉了个长音，用脚随意踢拉了一下，把自己穿着的鞋子甩了下来，“你家有酒吗？”

“……冰箱里，穿好鞋之后自己去拿。”

又是相对无言。

但菲利克斯总归是允许自己存在的，希尔凡边小口喝着冰啤酒边想。

……现在不需要多说什么，这样默默坐着也好。至少他们离得很近。

然而希尔凡的电话不合时宜地响起了。

“是帝弥托利。”他看了一眼手机屏幕，然后随口说道。他们三个曾是成长在同一个小区里的发小。

“这个时间了，他能找你什么事？”菲利克斯不悦。

“大概是恋爱相谈？”希尔凡恶作剧般地笑了，“前些天他突然打电话跟我说，他对别人一见钟情了。我让他找个理由约人吃晚饭，也不知道他成功没有。”

“嚯，那头山猪啊。真是难得。”菲利克斯瞥了眼屏幕，“那你接吧。别提到我。”

说着他就要起身回房间。然而希尔凡却一把抱住了他。

“你放手，我不想听到那头山猪的声音。”

“别这么说嘛，都是从小到大的朋友。”希尔凡说着，摁了通话键，“喂喂——帝弥托利啊，怎么啦？上次那件事？嗯嗯你放心啦没问题的这招我屡试不爽……什么？多晚都没关系？喂你这样会吓到人家的啊……不不不，既然说了，就别取消了，没事。真没事。嗯那先这样随时给我电话啊。”

希尔凡的手硌得菲利克斯有点痛。他有点不爽。

“我寻思着你们之间也没什么深仇大恨吧，”希尔凡在挂了电话之后说，“怎么就变成现在这样了？”

“……少来说教。我就是看他那副态度不爽。”菲利克斯挣脱希尔凡，站了起来。

“时间不早了，你回去吧。”

他把希尔凡赶出了家门。

***

帝弥托利一直有一个秘密。

身为当地最大的汽车进口销售公司的少当家，他没有驾照。

也不是没有努力过，也不是没有贿赂过。

然而他的技术就是糟糕到即使给车管所塞更多的钱，承诺更多的合作与分红，人家都不敢让他通过考试。

这一弱点是致命的。无论对于公司业绩，还是对于他自己。

因此他必须将其好好隐藏，并积极寻找能带他逃离这一窘迫境遇的领航员。

而他看上了贝雷特。

那个叫贝雷特的人在不久之前的饭局上，被他的上司要求送喝了点小酒的自己回家。

本来想拒绝的。毕竟自己一个电话就有专车接送。然而最终却没有拒绝。

或许是因为没有驾照的自己，对所有会开车的人都心生向往吧。

也正因为如此，他拒绝了贝雷特请他坐在后座的提议。

那晚帝弥托利静静地坐在贝雷特的副驾驶座上，默默看着对方娴熟地换挡。

他的发小说这是他对人家一见钟情了。他懒得否认。

又有什么好否认的呢。他现在不就像个第一次约会的小男生一般，坐立不安地等待着也许未必会到来的对方？

他一边手托着腮，另一边手的手指则漫无目的地敲击着办公桌，时而低头看桌上的文件，时而转头看向落地窗外的风景。

——全都像蚂蚁一般密密麻麻，无论是字，还是灯光。

都进不了他的眼睛。

墙上那古董老挂钟的钟摆已经兢兢业业地摇动了不知多少个来回。帝弥托利有些乏了，而电话仍未响起。

于是他把手机放在一旁，自己则沉入柔软的皮椅里打起盹来。

他梦到自己拿到了驾照。贝雷特在他的身旁拍手庆祝。

而与此同时，贝雷特正心急火燎地赶去库罗德组织的聚餐。

他把车停在了离约定地点一公里外的路边车位，现在是在努力跑着过去的——毕竟库罗德挑选的地方道路狭小而拥挤，车根本开不进去。

他不想在库罗德这里花太多时间，毕竟他现在其实想去见帝弥托利。然而他作为车管所的一个普通职员，戏还是不得不做足全套——他至少得先摸到地方自罚三杯。

可是库罗德到底挑了个什么鬼地方啊，贝雷特心想。他刚与不少路人肩挤着肩地穿过由一个又一个无证摆摊的小三轮组成的迷宫，又被手拿烤串不停嬉闹的行人磕碰上了一袖子的酱料。

他掏出手机想要查找定位，然而这地方不知道是太七绕八拐还是太无关紧要，地图上根本不显示详细路线。

没办法，看来只好打电让人出来接了。

正当贝雷特低头翻找通讯录的时候，一只手悄无声息地搭上了他的肩。

贝雷特警觉地回头，对上的却是一张恶作剧得逞般无比灿烂的笑脸。

是库罗德。

“哟考官大人，”他说，“我怕你迷路，就过来接你啦。”

库罗德自诩为老司机。因为他不仅手握A照开车开得贼溜，还是本省最大的连锁驾校的老板。他平生最喜欢的事情就是调制各式各样的酒品，在新品问世时总会给自己灌上一大瓶然后在自家的随便一个训练场地里一边酒精中毒一边熟练地飙车。

而今天聚餐所使用的酒，正是他自己亲手调配的。

“大家都别客气啊，我请客。”在烧烤大排档那忽明忽暗的日光灯下，库罗德笑得格外灿烂。

贝雷特双手握着酒杯，杯中的液体金黄而清澈透明，还散发着恰到好处的淡淡幽香，这使他又联想到了帝弥托利那柔软的金发。

要不是早知道库罗德的酒不能随便喝，他甚至有点儿想吻下去了。

……不好，有点恍惚。还是尽早告辞吧。

于是他放下了仍然满当当的酒杯，站起身来四处搜寻库罗德的身影。

然后他发现同桌的人倒了一片。

“啧，不好，调错了。”库罗德自己也已经倒在人群中，正在喃喃自语。

贝雷特把他拉了起来。

“啊，谢，谢谢啊。”舌头捋不太直，但终归没失去意识。

“……怎么回事？”

”没，没事，”库罗德说，“就是调错了一点东西，大家都一喝就醉了。”

贝雷特四下张望了一会，叹了口气。这时候总不好再说自己有事先行离开。

“……”

“真没事，”库罗德吹了会风，清醒不少，“他们休息一晚上就好了。我让秘书过来善后。”

说着库罗德从人山中扒拉出了他自己的手机。

染着一头亮粉色头发的女秘书喊着好麻烦真累却迅速赶到，然后边瞪着库罗德边熟练地在手机上订搬运工订代驾订出租车还不忘与大排档老板结账。等到接单的人到达，她又熟练地交代着“把XXXX送回哪里哪里”“XXXX的车在哪里哪里”“XXX需要多几个人扶”等等事项。

“没办法，习惯了。”一气呵成地完成善后工作之后，秘书双手抱肩，无奈地跟贝雷特抱怨着，“可是真的好麻烦好累，库罗德真是个黑心老板。”

“瞎说什么呢，酒店订了没有？”库罗德凑上来。

酒店？

“啊订了订了，相关资料我都发到老板你的手机上了，”秘书拿出镜子开始补妆，“祝你们好梦，我也准备回家睡美容觉了。”

什么情况这是？？？贝雷特尽管脸上没有任何表情，内心却一头雾水甚至还有一丝不祥的预感。果不其然——

“我很早就留意你了，不如你今晚跟我睡了吧。”库罗德说。

贝雷特心底一咯噔。

***

希尔凡被菲利克斯赶出来之后，心情郁结，于是打开网约车平台，随意接了个单。

接完人他就后悔了。

毕竟上来的是两个男人。不仅如此，其中一个似乎还是今天吊销了自己驾照的考官。

他突然明白了什么叫做不信抬头看苍天饶过谁。

“去金鹿酒店。”另一位乘客说。

“哦，好……”希尔凡一边启动车子一边透过后视镜观察后排的情况。

考官大人看似端正地坐在后座发呆，却不时调整位置与同行那人之间始终隔出一个人的空间。

另一人倒是在积极地献殷勤，只可惜收效甚微。看样子考官大人完全沉浸在自己的世界里。

嗯，似乎没有认出自己。希尔凡暗暗松了口气。

目的地到了，希尔凡透过后视镜看着乘客下了车，他想调转车头，准备回家。

这时却有人叩了他身旁的玻璃。

希尔凡抬头。是贝雷特。

“麻烦你在这附近等等我，”希尔凡刚摇下车窗，贝雷特就开口说道，“毕竟晚上不好打到车，先谢谢了。”

“哎可是我明天还要上班……”希尔凡其实在帝弥托利的公司做着一个还算有点权力的小领导。

“等待费我可以出，”贝雷特说，“你驾照的事我也可以当做不知道。”

“……哎？哎哎哎？诶呀，原来早就暴露了呀。”希尔凡摸着后脑勺尴尬地笑了。

贝雷特点点头：“待会出来的时候我给你打电话。”

他只能乖乖把车开到酒店停车场。

等待的时间无聊又漫长，希尔凡不确定自己是否该去想菲利克斯。

他知道他们已经很久不曾往来了，但那不应该成为他们之间变得生分的理由。

毕竟他们可是从小一起长大的，对彼此来说甚至不仅仅是知根知底。

菲利克斯也许会觉得是他主动疏远自己的吧，但事实又如何呢？

在很久以前，菲利克斯坐在这辆车的副驾驶座上，可是发自真心地笑着的。

那时希尔凡刚拿到驾照。说是要跟发小一起体验处女航，就约了菲利克斯和帝弥托利，打算趁着夜色把车开到一座靠海的山上等待日出。

结果约定的那天帝弥托利有事不能来。于是这就变成了只有两人的郊游。

起初一切都很顺利。希尔凡载着菲利克斯上了山，他们在山顶的瞭望台支起帐篷，边看着被波浪剪碎的繁星倒影，边喝着热茶谈天。他们一夜未眠，顺利地迎来了那初升红日。他们之间的氛围渐渐变得很暧昧。

然而回程的时候，意外却还是发生了。由于希尔凡的心情太飘，他不知不觉超了速，并在转弯时不慎碰了围栏。

事故其实不算太严重，围栏没倒，车这边也只是报废了一盏转向灯。没有出现人员伤亡。

然而希尔凡却发现，从那时起，只要菲利克斯在场，他就再也无法控制自己的速度了。

他感到很害怕，于是开始尝试在脂粉堆里寻欢作乐——因为他清楚这样做会令菲利克斯远离他。

于是菲利克斯不在出现在他的副驾驶座上，而他的心也变得跟那天的山道一样空荡荡。

……

希尔凡沉浸在回忆里很久很久，直到手机铃声不合时宜地响起。

***

贝雷特坐上希尔凡的车，讲明目的地之后，终于可以深深地叹口气了。

没想到库罗德说的和他一起睡，真的只是睡觉而已。库罗德甚至一躺上床就死皮赖脸地连衣服袜子都懒得脱。

怪不得他的女秘书订房订得这么落落大方。

“诶你可别回去啊，说好要陪我一起睡的。”库罗德把空调开到最冷，然后把床上的双人被全都揽到自己身上。

“……”

“还愣着干啥，赶紧过来，给你留了位置的。”他拍了拍双人床的另一边。

“……”

“快点，空调冷，衣服不用脱。”

贝雷特感觉莫名其妙，于是询问库罗德这样做到底有何意义。

“睡过了，就是兄弟了。”库罗德在大床上翻了个身，然后衣着整齐地背对着贝雷特进入梦乡。

库罗德睡着了，他总算可以出来了。天都已经发白了。

贝雷特在希尔凡的帮助下终于到了帝弥托利的公司。

而三好员工希尔凡在一夜未睡之后又承担起了替访客引路的职责，把贝雷特带到帝弥托利的办公室才下到一楼重新打卡上班。

贝雷特看在眼里，心想待会是不是该对帝弥托利旁敲侧击一下，让他给希尔凡加薪。

可当他看到帝弥托利的那一刻，他就完全把希尔凡抛在了脑后。

现在他可以确定，他对帝弥托利是不知道见过了多少次面之后突然的一见钟情。

帝弥托利邀请贝雷特坐下。清晨的第一缕曙光照射在金发青年不久前刚梳洗完毕的头发上，让贝雷特觉得有点目眩。

“抱歉，现在才过来。”贝雷特抱歉地笑笑。

“哪有的事，是我勉强先生了，”帝弥托利看着贝雷特，“而且先生来得也不算晚，早餐刚刚端上来。”

贝雷特这时才注意到，帝弥托利身后不知道什么时候支起了一张圆桌，上面放满了诸如虾饺，烧麦，桂花糕之类。

“说过要请先生喝早茶，就在隔壁酒楼直接定了一桌外送。”帝弥托利略带羞涩地说。

贝雷特的肚子非常合时宜地叫起来。他从昨晚开始就没有吃任何东西。

“先生待会可有急事？”帝弥托利呡了一口茶，随口问到。

“我今天是晚班，不要紧。”贝雷特又夹起一只虾饺。他已经吃了两笼虾饺了。

“那先生能否陪我聊聊？唔，就比如说汽车的驾驶步骤和注意事项之类的。”

贝雷特心中疑惑。一个卖了这么多年汽车的人事到如今还聊这种枯燥的常识做什么。但他毕竟对帝弥托利有好感，于是答应下来。

道路交通安全法学习会议就在一片祥和的氛围中伴随着虾饺的吞咽声而贯穿始终。

“我有一件事想要麻烦先生。”贝雷特临走前，帝弥托利叫住了他。

“什么我都能答应你。”

“那，贝雷特先生，不，老师——您可以教我开车么？”

“哎？”

“那个，不瞒您说，我至今都没考下驾照。”帝弥托利绞着双手，“这事姑且算是秘密，所以知道的人不多。”

贝雷特答应下来。这是个千载难逢的好机会。以后，他就能经常见到帝弥托利了。

贝雷特从帝弥托利的公司走出来，发现自己的车若无其事地停在路边的停车位上。他打开车门坐了上去。

“从手机的实时定位上看，昨晚汝可是去了不少地方。”萝莉的声音不满地响起，“为何不带吾玩玩？”

“遇到熟人，就让他载我了。再说你不是能自己回来么？”

“你把吾丢在那荒郊野外真是过分！过分！过分！气死吾了！哼，吾再也不理你了！”

“……抱歉了，苏谛斯。”

“下次带吾就原谅你，还有，待会要把你的行程悉数讲予吾听。”苏谛斯恢复平静，准备进入工作状态，“对了，汝之前放抽屉里的文件，吾闲来无事扫描了一下。”

“……你不说我都忘了这东西了。我兴趣不大就没看。”

“汝要不要看看？可有意思了。”

***

几天后，菲利克斯拿着车管所开的关于上次考试突发状况的说明文件，终于拿到了当天考试的第一个号。

考官还是贝雷特。但同车的考生已经不再是希尔凡。

菲利克斯暗暗松了口气，听从考官安排坐到了驾驶座上。

“开始吧。”贝雷特也坐上了副驾驶座。

菲利克斯按程序做完了熄火——点火——测试灯光——熄火——下车绕车一周——上车——系安全带——假装四处检查一遍——点火的动作，终于准备起步。

这时，他听到身旁正在摁着电子屏的贝雷特轻轻叹了一声。

“考官，这是有什么问题吗？”出于保险，他问道。

“啊没事，”贝雷特心不在焉地抬起头，“你专心考考试吧。”

车开了出去。

菲利克斯驾驶技术不错，截至目前，他的每一个项目都完成得十分完美。就连冷冰冰的系统，都无法找到哪怕一次扣分机会。

贝雷特看着电子屏上的评分，心想这次一定要给他通过。

去他大爷的挂科指标。

然而意外还是发生了。在菲利克斯准备变道做出超车动作的时候，差点就被突然加速窜上来的卡车别了。

幸好菲利克斯反应快，及时打了方向盘，往最右边的车道行驶了过去。

就连贝雷特也挑不出这反应速度的任何毛病。

无事发生，可喜可贺。

——本来是这样。

直到菲利克斯忍不住往车窗外看去，看到那位恶意阻碍考试的人的脸之后。

是希尔凡。

菲利克斯摇下车窗，准备开骂。

“别理他，”身旁的贝雷特小声提醒，“在这条路上，老司机欺负考生很常见，你别上他们的当。你技术不错，让一让给他先过，你会合格的。”

“我咽不下这口气。”

说着菲利克斯就给卡车上的希尔凡竖了一个中指。

“……哟，这不是菲利克斯嘛，”希尔凡看向他，“怎么，考前花冤枉钱来练车？”

“……有病？”

“哈？怎么说话啦。”

“没病你别我干什么。”菲利克斯说完，一脚油门，就开到了希尔凡的前面，“你是要跟我比？”

“哎好啊好啊，”希尔凡听着也来劲了，“那我就陪你练练。”

“不必费心。”

大清早的路上并没有太多车，于是他们俩在路上相互追逐，互不相让。

更准确地说，是希尔凡单方面在找菲利克斯的麻烦，菲利克斯只是见招拆招，同时还要留意着自己的车速不超过考试设定的最高时速。

贝雷特拿出兜里的便携式喇叭朝希尔凡喊话。

“停车，重复一遍，停车。”

希尔凡看见对方是贝雷特，不得不踩下刹车。卡车滑行了不少距离，终于停了下来。

“你把车开到他旁边，然后停下来，拉手刹，熄火。”贝雷特转头对菲利克斯说。

贝雷特刷刷两笔，就给希尔凡开了一张罚单。

紧接着他让菲利克斯跟他换了位置，自己坐到了驾驶座上。

“跟我一起回车管所。”他启动汽车，然后朝卡车上的希尔凡喊道。

“噢。”希尔凡乖乖跟上。等待他的将是罚款和批评教育。

贝雷特把车上还未考试的另一位考生请下车，让他稍作等待，就拉着菲利克斯和希尔凡到办公楼下。

“你待会去那边交罚款。”他先对希尔凡说。

“然后是你，你的表现其实可圈可点，没有违规，反应能力也不错。”贝雷特转向菲利克斯，“然而考试禁止交头接耳，你跟他讲了话，所以这次我只能让你挂科。”

“接着是最重要的一点，你两都要接受批评教育和交规学习。”

菲利克斯点头表示可以接受。然后狠狠瞪了希尔凡一眼。

“对不起嘛，”希尔凡委屈，“考试灯提醒没亮，我真的不知道你是在考试。”

“啊。”菲利克斯突然想到起步前贝雷特叹的气。于是他看着贝雷特，说，“……考官，关于这点，我是不是可以申诉。”

“……其实可以的，我也希望你能去。”贝雷特犹豫了一下说，“但多半没有用。”

“为什么？”

贝雷特想到今早发车前自己例行检查车辆，发现灯坏了之后蕾雅老板所说的话。

“考试提醒灯坏了根本不是问题。考生自己又不会看这盏灯。”

“哪有十全十美的状况？我们这也是为了让考生尽早独当一面。”

“比起所里那么多动不动就熄火的车，你这车简直一点问题都没有。”

……

于是他拍了拍两人的肩膀。

“算了，批评学习我帮你们免了，赶紧回家吧。路过考试大厅的时候进去申诉一下也行，但就别期待结果了。”

贝雷特走远了。

“希尔凡你怎么开着卡车？难道你换了A照？”确认身旁没有其他工作人员后，菲利克斯疑惑地问。

“替帝弥托利测试新货呢。我们部门的测试员是个可爱的女孩子，我怎么忍心让她来啊。哎你说A照？是呀。现在是了。”希尔凡心虚地挠了挠头。

出了车管所，希尔凡在自动贩卖机买了两罐不同牌子的咖啡，然后乖巧地递了比较贵的那罐给菲利克斯。

他们顺势坐在人行道上。

“……我记得你驾照不是被吊销了吗？”菲利克斯呡了一口咖啡，看向希尔凡。

“没事，帝弥托利又帮我买回来了。”希尔凡盯着眼前川流不息的汽车，淡淡地说。

“……哈？”

“呃，抱歉，之前没告诉你，我是为了帮他打探情报才故意被扣分进来补考的。”

“……”菲利克斯的脸色变得非常难看。

“哎你别误会，这事一开始是我瞒着他做的，你可别为了我再生他的气啊。”

“……鬼才为了你生气。这事他要不知道，怎么会帮你把驾照买回来。”

“这不是我驾照被吊销，所以瞒不住了嘛……”

希尔凡嘟着嘴，就要往菲利克斯的怀里蹭。菲利克斯及时躲开，希尔凡摔了个狗啃泥。

***

贝雷特开始教帝弥托利练车。

孤男孤男共处一方密闭空间那是进展飞快。一切都很顺利。

除了帝弥托利的驾驶技术。

今天他又在转弯的时候用力过猛，不小心掰下了方向盘。

“老师，对不起，”帝弥托利抱歉地苦笑，“跟以前一样，我会出三倍修理费的。”

贝雷特摇了摇头。

“不用，我会修。”他说，“我帮你换辆好点的车吧。”

他用手机唤来了自动驾驶模式的苏谛斯。

“……老师，这是什么？”帝弥托利看呆了。

“我车里搭载了以前上学时随便捣鼓出来的AI，可以远程无人驾驶，”贝雷特轻描淡写，“没经过伦理审查和报备的，你不要告诉别人。”

“……”

“上车吧，我的车不容易坏。”

帝弥托利照做了。然而这也只是令他拔掉方向盘的时间间隔变长而已。

不过没事，反正贝雷特也不心疼。

其实帝弥托利曾经有过一次获得驾照的机会。

那是他初次学车，初次考试的时候。

那时他的自尊心不允许他花钱打点，而相应的，那时的他也对自己的驾驶技术信心满满。

结果考官为了挂科率，硬是给完全没出错的他扣上了“没有安全驾驶意识”的罪名，然后把合格颁给了花过钱打点的同车考生艾黛尔贾特。

从那以后帝弥托利就再也无法好好开车了。也再也无法面对艾黛尔贾特。

***

艾黛尔贾特也曾有天真的时候。

那年她第一次考驾照。在经历了无数个刻苦练习的日夜之后，她强硬地拒绝了公司要花钱替她打点关系的提案，带着自己开车从不熄火的自信意气风发地坐上了考试车的驾驶座。

然后她被考官无情地踩了刹车。理所当然地挂了。

她不服，想要申诉。她也确实这么做了。

结果工作人员调出来的成绩单上写着，挂科的原因是因为她操作不当造成熄火。

废话，那考官可是毫无征兆毫不留情地给毫无准备的她来了个急刹，不熄火才怪。

“你这申诉我们没办法受理。”当时的工作人员只看了一眼她的成绩单，就熟练地说，“毕竟你这熄火可是货真价实的，仪器也记录上了。”

“可这刹车不是我踩的啊？而且熄火一次不是只扣10分么，为什么就赶我下车不给考了？”她有点委屈。

“考官踩的，自然有他踩的道理。你是不是根本没注意行车安全？那可不是10分就能完事的。别撒泼，敢撒泼你下次也不会过的。你态度不好我们就会记录存档。”

艾黛尔贾特回想起自己在那条居然难得空荡荡的考试道路上小心翼翼再三确认路况的情形，只觉得冤枉。

然而木已成舟。她只好在内心为自己加油打气，并自我安慰道下次多加注意一定能过。

她走出考试大厅，试图用大厅门口自动贩卖机里的矿泉水压制心中的愤懑。

可当她刚掏出零钱，身后就传来了似曾相识的声音。

“哈哈哈哈我今天拉的那姑娘一看就是第一次考。优等生，妹子，第一次考，循规蹈矩，不卡她卡谁？她还以为能申诉呢，依我看，不如给她备注上，让她多考几次。”

“哐当”。是手里的硬币掉落的声音。艾黛尔贾特没有去捡。因为她的心也随着这声“哐当”而掉在了地上。掉在地上，弹起来，跳跃，最后碰到墙壁而改为徒劳地转着越来越小的圈直到再次回归沉寂。

沾染一地脏污。

后来她通过砸钱顺利通过了考试，却挤占了补考时刚好跟她同车的帝弥托利的通过名额。

她自知有愧，于是便更加憎恨这里外都流着脓的车管所了。

同时她也渐渐开始反感代表着自己黑历史的帝弥托利。

所以，她一定要用自己的力量，把现在的车管所整个击垮再重组。顺便成为重组后车管所的运营方，让帝弥托利这辈子都别想拿到驾照。

于是她想到了和贝雷特联手。

而贝雷特在阅读了她的企划文件之后深受触动，主动联系了她。此刻那位青年正端坐在她公司的会议室里。

“让我们一起改变世界吧，贝雷特考官。”她扬着那份文件，直勾勾地盯着眼前的青年。

“为什么选我？”青年看着她，“你也说了，我只是个考官。”

“因为蕾雅似乎很器重你，我就调查了一下你的生平，”艾黛尔贾特扯了张椅子，坐到贝雷特的面前，“名校毕业又因为设计AI获得过国家级奖学金的人才，怎么能甘心只在车管所做个考官？”

“蕾雅挖我的时候跟老爹说，只有稳定才是将来。”

“那玩意你信？”

“不信。但我其实怎样都无所谓。”

“那跟我联手也无所谓吧。你不会亏的。我可以许诺你的将来。”

“我即使设计再多AI，也没办法帮你拿下车管所。”

“这无所谓。那种理念太超前、需要技术人员维护却又能省下初级人工的东西对我们这些公家单位来说完全没用。我只要你能站在我这边。毕竟其他的事我都可以搞定。”

“……所以为什么要找我？”明明门槛这么低。

“完事以后，我需要一个新的所长。而你是最好的人选。替我好好管理车管所，确保全所上下都不会给帝弥托利及其公司行任何方便。”

“……这我不能答应你。我不能昧着良知去伤害与这毫无关系的人。”

“嚯？毫无关系？帝弥托利听到会不会很伤心？前两天你不是还在愉快地教他开车吗？”

“……”

“你有不答应的权利么？贝雷特‘老师’？我其实现在就可以把帝弥托利没有驾照的事实曝光出去哦。”艾黛尔贾特微笑着说。

***

贝雷特从艾黛尔贾特的公司出来，心情五味陈杂。

他启动汽车，准备回单位上班。

路过车管所大门的时候，苏谛斯叫住了他。

“这人是不是汝之前提过的库什么德？”

贝雷特望向窗外。

库罗德正在跟今天负责门卫工作的未成年童工套近乎。看见贝雷特，他挥挥手，然后咧开嘴笑了：“哟，兄弟，好久不见。能不能到你那讨杯茶喝？”

贝雷特也微微笑了笑，同意了。

他们一起上了贝雷特的办公室。贝雷特拿出廉价茶包用一次性纸杯给库罗德泡了茶。

“兄弟，”库罗德捧着纸杯，“我是想来跟你商量一下合作共赢的。”

贝雷特用手势示意他说下去。

“是叫苏谛斯吗？兄弟你车上搭载的那个AI。我看上了兄弟你的开发水平，想让你改个简易版的作为我们驾校的全自动机器人教练。”

“……你是怎么知道的？”贝雷特警觉。对方居然连名字都知道。要知道苏谛斯这名字他可从来没在人前叫过。

“哎不是我自夸，你可别小看我们驾校联盟的情报网。跟艾黛尔贾特或者帝弥托利开的那种公司可是不一样的，完全不一样。”

库罗德笑得灿烂。那其中完全没有敌意成分在。

贝雷特突然灵光一闪。

“我可以答应你，不过你也要替我做点事。”

既然不得不和艾黛尔贾特合作，那么与其对她言听计从，还不如自己掌握主动权。

贝雷特这么想着，决定让库罗德也掺上一脚以制衡艾黛尔贾特。

“可以，没问题。咱是兄弟，谁跟谁呢。”库罗德答应得非常干脆。

“真没问题？”

“没问题。虽然我只要有生意做就行，车管所是谁的我都无所谓。”

“……那你还愿意帮忙？”

“嘛毕竟兄弟你拜托的。”库罗德喝了口茶，“我呀，其实很早以前就开始注意兄弟你了。”

“怎么说？”

“以前电视台的新闻频道不是来你们这取过材吗。电视台的记者说为了节目效果真实又不冷场满屏都必须是歌功颂德还不能有敏感语句，所以需要有工作人员扮演来考试的考生答记者问。这事兄弟你记得吗？”

“记得。原来排练好的同事那天突然病了，结果蕾雅让我顶替他。还说什么‘反正你心脏也不会跳，不会穿帮的’。”

“那天我来办事，也恰好在场。结果看到兄弟你死活都要戴了口罩才拍。当时电视台的人脸都绿了。”库罗德顿了顿，“原以为你是刚毕业脸皮薄，但脸皮薄的人根本就不会答应上去。”

“……”

“后来我就开始留意你了。通过相处也渐渐有了点猜测。诶兄弟要不你猜猜看我想得对不对？”

贝雷特点了点头。算是默认。

“不是兄弟你上还是会有其他人上。不是你们单位他们还是会去找其他单位。兄弟你既不想跟他们一丘之貉，又没办法眼睁睁看着己所不欲施于人。所以这也是为什么，我决定要跟兄弟你结盟。”

“其实我没想这么多，”贝雷特说，“口罩只是期间限定DLC而已。”

“诶？”库罗德愣了一下，旋即大声笑起来，“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈兄弟你真是太有意思了。”

“约定还作数吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈必须作数。等我消息，必定把蕾雅的家底和秘密扒个底朝天。”

***

帝弥托利不知道从哪里知道了贝雷特与艾黛尔贾特的秘密盟约。这使得他最近练车都提不起劲来。

今天的早些时候也一样。帝弥托利的手感脚感都奇糟。就连在副驾驶座上见惯了千奇百怪考生的贝雷特都有点扛不住。

于是贝雷特建议他先休息几天，整理心情。帝弥托利当时懊恼地答应了。

……然而他回家之后却越想越难受。他担心自己再练不好车，贝雷特就会被艾黛尔贾特抢过去。

于是在当天夜里，他摸黑着来到自家公司堆放废旧物品的仓库，挑了款卖不出去的老旧型号手动挡汽车，在仓库前的空地练了起来。

接着他就众望所归地撞了电线杆。这甚至造成了一小片区域的暂时停电。

虽然汽车的安全气囊及时启动了，但在撞击过程中前挡风玻璃的碎片却不小心划伤了他的右眼。他痛苦地缩在车里。

发现的人是菲利克斯。不知怎么的，他今天刚与希尔凡一起吃完晚餐，就鬼使神差地跟着希尔凡一起去了隔壁的仓库——希尔凡今晚要在那边加班清点新货。

菲利克斯无事可做，就自己出来散心看月亮。

今晚月黑风高，没什么看头。可当他正打算回去的时候，他听到一声巨响。

寻声而去，他就发现了开车一头撞在电线杆上的帝弥托利。

当医院把伤口处理妥当，已经是第二天的清晨了。希尔凡掏出手机联系了贝雷特。而后者在接到电话后请了个假匆匆赶来。

“他怎么样？”到达病房后，贝雷特问。

“说是除了眼睛之外没什么大事。”希尔凡看着因为麻药而陷入睡眠的帝弥托利，“但是右眼情况有点麻烦。”

“……我的错，”贝雷特懊恼，“我没有觉察到他想要独自练车的心情。”

“与你无关。”菲利克斯白了贝雷特一眼，“你不用对他太好，他的所作所为恶心得很。”

“喂……”希尔凡见状赶紧把菲利克斯拉到角落，然后一边赔笑一边试图捂住对方的嘴。

而就在此时，熟睡中的帝弥托利开始迷迷糊糊地说起了梦话。

“杀了你们哦！都给我闭嘴！滚开！”

“天杀的艾黛尔贾特！我一定会亲手杀了你！”

“都给我滚，滚！”

跟之前判若两人。

“啧，”菲利克斯打掉希尔凡捂住他嘴巴的手，“别人不欢迎我们，回去吧。”

“可是……”希尔凡既担心帝弥托利，又放心不下已经开始朝门口迈步的菲利克斯。他有点左右为难。

“没事，这有我，你们回去吧。”贝雷特非常及时地说。

希尔凡向贝雷特投去一个感激的眼神。

帝弥托利还在睡梦中谩骂。怼天怼地对空气。前后性格的差异令大家吃惊不少，但菲利克斯却笑了。

“呵呵。”他在临走前抛下了这句话。

“你就不能对帝弥托利有点好脸色？”从病房出来，希尔凡用手肘戳了戳菲利克斯的胸口。

“……不能。”菲利克斯推开希尔凡的手，把脸别到一边说。

“为什么呀？人家现在姑且也算是伤员吧。”

“……那是他咎由自取。”

明明就不是开车的料，偏偏如此锲而不舍地撞南墙，不是咎由自取是什么？他有体会过自从发现他车开得一塌糊涂之后为他担心的我们的心情吗？开车又不是什么不会就活不下去的技能，怎么他就赌了命去学了？他有把我们当朋友，找我们商量过吗？还装出一副游刃有余的嘴脸，真是虚伪得令人作呕。再说了，他明明就有专属司机，又何必非要自己开车？

菲利克斯在心中越骂越气，不自觉地加快了脚步。

“等等，你去哪里？”希尔凡拉住了他的手腕。

“与你无关吧。”菲利克斯说完瞪了希尔凡一眼，然后试图挣脱对方的手。

可希尔凡却死死地拉着他，任凭他再怎么努力也无法将其甩开。

“……放手，希尔凡。”

“不放。”

“我叫你放手。”

希尔凡拉得更紧了。不仅如此，他还连拖带拽地把菲利克斯从住院部带到了地下车库。

“你上车，我们谈谈。”他走到自己的车旁，打开副驾驶座的门并示意菲利克斯坐上去。

“……我和你有什么好谈的。”菲利克斯嘴上拒绝，却也配合地坐了上去。

“菲利克斯，”希尔凡把车钥匙插好，却并不点火，“你还是在介意古廉的事情吗。”

古廉是菲利克斯的哥哥。

菲利克斯把视线投向窗外，没有说话。

“……抱歉，”希尔凡低下头，“我原本不想在你面前提起古廉的，但现在的你我有点看不下去了。”

“……和那个人无关。”良久，菲利克斯才挤出一句话。

“那，我换个说法，”希尔凡转过头，直直地盯着菲利克斯，“你为什么要去考驾照？”

菲利克斯转过头来。

菲利克斯非常清楚，希尔凡迟早会问到这个问题。

毕竟他菲利克斯在过去的很多年里，一直以对驾照深恶痛绝的偏激形象示人。

就比如几年前，他的父亲想让他赶紧把驾照考了好安排他进帝弥托利的公司上班，他二话不说就连夜收拾行李搬出了家。

不过他这么厌恶驾照其实也是有原因的。毕竟他的哥哥古廉，就是在考驾照的时候死于一场交通事故。

“驾照驾照驾照，驾照真的有这么重要吗？值得你们所有人拿命去换？”

这是菲利克斯经常挂在嘴边的一句话。而希尔凡对此再清楚不过。

“我来兴致了。”菲利克斯说，“除此之外没有为什么。”

“你没说实话，”希尔凡仍旧盯着他，“我又不是第一天认识你。”

“那就没办法了，你爱信不信，告辞。”

菲利克斯说着就想拉开车门，然而希尔凡迅速把门锁了。

“你让我来猜猜嘛，”希尔凡恢复了轻松的语气，但他的眼神却没有在笑，“考驾照是为了我们可爱的帝弥托利，对不对？”

“……怎么可能，我那么讨厌他。”

“爱之深恨之切啊菲利克斯，”希尔凡凑了过去，“你不也是挺讨厌我的嘛。”

“……别开玩笑，”菲利克斯白了希尔凡一眼，“帝弥托利拼了命也要考到驾照的努力真是虚伪又搞笑。明明就不是很想考，却因为自己开的是汽车公司而视死如归。”

“……”

“这么说来，倒是跟我哥一个样。”菲利克斯再次把头转向窗外，逃避了希尔凡的视线。

希尔凡一时之间竟不知道该说什么。菲利克斯果然还在在意。

他只好发动汽车，送菲利克斯回家。

“就到这里吧。我走回去。”还没到菲利克斯家楼下，菲利克斯就要求下车。

“……我还是送你到家吧。”

希尔凡没有停车，而菲利克斯也没有再坚持。

车无言地开到了楼下。希尔凡解锁了车门。

“……那我走了，谢谢你送我。”

菲利克斯就要打开车门，但希尔凡却又一把拉住了他。

“菲利克斯，我认为你再这样下去不行。担心的话，就要好好跟对方说出‘担心’才行。”

“哈？我才没有……”才没有担心帝弥托利。

“我跟你多少年的交情了，你能瞒得住我？你突然想考驾照，也是为了能帮上帝弥托利吧。”

“……我没有想帮他。我考驾照，也只是想嘲讽他考了这么多年都挂科而已。”菲利克斯勾勾嘴角，他突然有点想跟希尔凡拌嘴。

可谁料到希尔凡居然不愠不怒，把手肘架在方向盘上，撑着脸歪头看他。一副“你就装，继续装”的表情。

菲利克斯自讨没趣。“我真的走了。”他说。

“哎你先别——”希尔凡伸出架着的那只手想抓住菲利克斯，却不小心按在了喇叭上。

顿时四周惊起飞鸟一片。楼上的住户有不少亦毫不怜惜金钱般地接了一大盆水，全都哗啦啦地从阳台倾倒而出。

车上的两人一时间仿佛遭遇了暴雨和泥石流。

“噗。”

“呵。”

两人相视而笑。

“总之一切都是你自作多情。”待车上的水流得差不多之后，菲利克斯打开了车门。

“好好好，是是是，我知道了。”希尔凡嘴角抽动。

“还有，在他出院前，我都不会去看他了。你要去的话，偶尔帮我给他带点东西。”

“喂，至于嘛！傲娇！蹭得累！”

***

帝弥托利出院了。

他的眼睛还没完全恢复，因此必须戴着眼罩生活。这使他非常烦躁。

贝雷特因为担心他，决定暂时住到帝弥托利的家里照顾他。

“滚开！我不需要你！”受伤的狮子今天依然在炸毛。

贝雷特没有作声，只默默地捡起被帝弥托利摔碎在地上的玻璃。那是距离现在五分钟之前的事，帝弥托利想要拿起桌上的水杯，却因为只能使用一只眼睛而无法准确把握距离，将杯子打翻在地。

“我说了我不需要你！”帝弥托利冲上前来，“你看我的眼睛，再也没办法考驾照了！”

“……医生说花上些时日还是可以治好的。”

“不必了！什么汽车公司，什么驾照，什么艾黛尔贾特，哦还有你，全都给我消失吧啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”帝弥托利又开始抓狂了。

贝雷特站起身，从捡上来的碎玻璃里挑出大的一块，然后把尖锐部分用手握着，将光滑那面朝外递给帝弥托利。

“老师，你这是何意。”帝弥托利瞪了他一眼。

“给你机会，让我消失。”有淡淡血丝沿着贝雷特的手指爬行，然后啪嗒一声落在地面上，“我保证这块碎片足够锋利。”

帝弥托利抢过玻璃片。这使得对方的手被划了一下，但贝雷特甚至连眼皮都没眨一下。

“你动手吧，我不躲开。”贝雷特站得很直。

“……”帝弥托利举起玻璃，然后他的双手就这样略带颤抖地停在半空中。

贝雷特默默地看着他。

“……”帝弥托利咬紧了嘴唇。

“怎么，不是要让我消失吗？”

“……”

玻璃哐当一声落地，贝雷特看见帝弥托利的眼里有隐约泪光。

“……我怎么可能下得去手，怎么可能！啊啊，老师，老师啊！”

帝弥托利呜咽起来，贝雷特上前抱住了他。

“我知道你觉得自己失去了一起，已经穷途末路。”贝雷特在帝弥托利耳边轻声说，“你真的想要我消失我也无所谓的。”

“但是，只要你还需要我，我就会一直在你身边。”

“你想要驾照，我仍旧教你。你想要跟艾黛尔贾特斗，我一样帮你。你想要发展公司业务，我可以支援你。即使你什么都不要只想自暴自弃，我也一定跟你一起。”

“可你明明跟艾黛尔贾特和库罗德都做了交易。”帝弥托利说。

“库罗德不要紧的，他只是想要扩展自家业务外加好奇心旺盛而已。”贝雷特拍着帝弥托利的后背，像哄小孩一样说，“至于艾黛尔贾特，发生了一些事，也算是时势所趋吧。如果能放下成见，其实跟她合作对你我都有好处。”

“你可别被那女人骗了，那女人可是能毫不畏惧摄像头公然贿赂考官的。”

“没事。所以我才加了库罗德这份保障。她是没办法把想要的东西尽收囊中的。而库罗德在我这也只是拿到了劣化版的人工智能而已。天下三分之计……可以这么说吧。”

“老师……”帝弥托利对自己之前的失态十分懊悔，于是他紧紧抱住了贝雷特，“老师，我该怎样做才能弥补自己的过错？”

“那简单，”贝雷特从紧绷中放松了下来，“你只要答应我一件事，这一页就算揭过去了。”

“什么事？你说什么我都答应。”

“那么，在你考到驾照之前，由我开车载你。”贝雷特说。

***

菲利克斯终于通过考试并拿到驾照的那天，希尔凡开车来接他。

“……去哪兜个风吧。”像是憋了很久一样，希尔凡居然红着脸提议道。

“好。”菲利克斯用手指摩挲着驾照的封面。那可是他加了几百块没有发票的排队费才在今天顺利考完科四并直接到手的。虽然几乎所有科三合格的考生都付了这钱。

希尔凡踩下油门，车缓缓地开出去了。

已近黄昏。

“希尔凡，去那座山上看看吧。”在城市快环上兜了一圈之后，菲利克斯兴趣寥寥。

“什么山？”

“以前我们一起去过的那座。这个点去，应该能看到日落。”

“……”希尔凡沉默了。他们以前一起去过的，只有一座山。能同时看到日出和日落的靠海的山。

“你要是脑震荡把自己荡失忆了，就换我来开。”菲利克斯把自己的驾照随手丢在前盖板上，然后指着路边的临时停车位，让希尔凡停车换人。

希尔凡稀里糊涂地照做了。

菲利克斯把车开到了山上的观景台。

他熄了火，解下安全带，然后侧身看着副驾驶座上的希尔凡。

“你是不是应该有话想对我说？”他问对方。

希尔凡看着菲利克斯之前丢在前盖板上的驾照，犹豫了一下，说：“对不起嘛，我上次真的不是故意的。我并不是存心让你拿不到驾照的。”

“……我知道。”菲利克斯的脸上看不出任何表情，“刚才，我试着代入你的角色开了一会车，然后确定了一件事——”

“希尔凡你，是不是根本没办法控制自己的车速？”

“哎，被你发现了呀，哎呀真不愧是菲利克斯。”令菲利克斯意外的是，希尔凡并没有要遮掩的意思。

“……你怎么回事，一点都不觉得羞耻吗。”

“哎？你别误会，我就是单纯觉得菲利克斯好厉害啊连这都能发现，”希尔凡眼波流转，“你那么关心我，我有点受宠若惊——话说你是什么时候开始察觉的？”

“……大概是跟你同车考试那一次吧。”

“……什么啊，那么早就露馅了啊。”希尔凡自嘲似的笑了，“没错，我啊，其实喜欢你喜欢地无法控制自己呢。”

“……哈？”菲利克斯有点跟不上希尔凡的脑回路。

“你别说话，听我说。这可能是我这辈子最真心的话语了。”希尔凡用食指抵在菲利克斯的唇上，说，“其实之前我们一起过来这边的时候，我就已经发现自己控制不住速度了。”

是希尔凡刚拿到驾照的那时候。

“那时我其实就想向你告白的，但却因为没控制住车速而导致撞了围栏，所以只能不了了之。”

“……”

“我啊，撞了围栏的那刻居然还得意着自己技术了得及时止损，庆幸着你的脸上没有表现出丝毫不悦……可这是不对的啊，毕竟你的哥哥……我差一点就让你再次拥有难过的回忆了。”

“……后来我发现，我载着其他任何人都不会出现这个问题，只有你。我很害怕，于是就开始想方设法远离你。”希尔凡顿了顿，“可是见不到你，真的很难过啊。无论换多少女伴，心里都是空荡荡的。”

“……”

“所以，那天在车管所跟你重逢，我真的很高兴。”

是啊你还厚着脸皮接了我的单，菲利克斯在心中默默念着。

“……之后看到你发布的约车请求，我就跟自己下了个赌注。如果我载着你还是控制不住自己，以后我将尽一切可能不出现在你视线之内。反之，我就再也不要放弃你。”

希尔凡说完，眼神真挚地看向菲利克斯。

“……希尔凡，”菲利克斯抿了抿嘴，把头别向一边，“你果然很不靠谱。”

希尔凡笑了，“那你跟在我身边，好好看着我怎么样？”

“滚。”菲利克斯用手肘狠狠地戳了一下他。

“先告诉你一声，”在等待日落的空隙，菲利克斯认真地看着身边的青年，“我打算去车管所当考官。”

“……哈？”身经百战如希尔凡，这时似乎也被吓到了。

“我没跟你说笑。”菲利克斯瞪了希尔凡一眼。

“……你等等，我们不是从很小的时候起，就约好了以后一起帮帝弥托利打理公司吗？”

“……是。”

“那你现在这是唱的哪一出啊？”

“你们都太不靠谱了，”菲利克斯望向窗外，“你，还有帝弥托利。所以我必须在源头监督你们。”

希尔凡一时语塞。

“特别是你，真的太不谨慎了，把相关法律法规当成什么了。驾照说吊销就吊销，说回来就回来，被罚还觉得无所谓。这也就算了，上路的时候好歹给我认真点啊……”

菲利克斯狠狠数落了希尔凡一通。而希尔凡从来不知道菲利克斯居然能婆婆妈妈讲这么多话。

所以希尔凡只能妥协。

“既然是你的决定，我也只有尊重。”他说。

“那从今往后，只要是跟我一起出门，你都不许开车。”菲利克斯说着拔下了车钥匙，紧紧攥在手里。

“……好。”希尔凡转头看向对方。

就在这时，他看见光缓缓地从菲利克斯的身后晕染开来，像是太阳在做不舍的挣扎。

“……菲利克斯，你快转身看看。好美。”

自那天升起之后，历时五年终于到达的日落。

红色的太阳缓缓落下。青黑色的海水也沾染上了些许光泽。

而希尔凡正抚摸着菲利克斯那黛色的头发。

“你说，这情景，像不像你终于愿意接受我的样子？”

菲利克斯没有回答。因为已经不需要回答。

他们在狭小的空间里看着日落，接吻，相拥。两人身下的路似乎能延绵到任何地方。

直到海角，直到天涯。

***

蕾雅老板因为被人匿名举报而交了一大笔罚款。入不敷出，她终于决定放弃承包，退出车管所运营。

贝雷特去找西提斯代理所长商量后续事宜。

“其实事到如今也没什么了，”西提斯双手交叉，坐在椅子上叹了口气，“我昨天递了辞呈，你会是新所长，乖乖等上级的任命就行了。”

说着他用眼神示意贝雷特离开。

贝雷特站着没有动。

“还有事？”

“我一直有个疑问，”犹豫许久，贝雷特开口，“像您这样的人，为什么会唯蕾雅马首是瞻。”

“马首是瞻？”西提斯抬头，“不对，你不明白。蕾雅是我的恩人。”

“……”

“我啊，有一个可爱得过了头的娃娃脸妹妹。”西提斯说着脸上浮现出不易察觉的笑，“因为可爱过了头，没人相信她已经成年了，机器也识别不出。”

“所以当她来考驾照的时候，即使她完成得很好，申请依然无法通过。”

“这时，我做了这辈子唯一一件后悔的事。我黑入系统，帮她篡改了数据。”

“这事没瞒住，我被调查了。而这时候出手相助的，就是蕾雅老板。不仅如此，她还让我升职当了代理所长。”

“大恩大德无以为报。我是自愿的。”

说完，西提斯苦笑着摇头，“但是你可千万不要重蹈覆辙。真是，明明找居委会开个证明就好的，那时的我居然嫌麻烦。”

贝雷特没有说话。他默默地行了个礼，轻手轻脚地退了出去。

“……其实，”西提斯看着走到门边的贝雷特，像是自言自语般呢喃，“蕾雅是个大好人。车管所多余的营收她都拿去扶贫赈灾了。还雇用了不少附近村庄找不到工作的贫困户。”

“都最后了，你不要误解她。”

贝雷特没有回头。

***

贝雷特如同平常一样，将自己的车停好在职工停车场，然后徒步走向办公楼。

这几日虽然起了点风，但车管所的景象依旧跟往日没太大不同。

或许世上本就没有什么新奇事，人们津津乐道的八卦、人员变动、组织架构改革，都只是人类自己捣鼓出来恶心自己的，根本入不了其他事物的法眼。

贝雷特在口袋里摸出一包烟。抽出一支点燃。有点呛。他平时根本不抽。

他用手指夹着烟慢慢走着，脑海里则想着这秋风萧瑟中的车管所。

帷幕才刚刚拉开，很多东西还需徐徐图之。

西提斯代理所长辞了职，决定跟蕾雅老板一起走。不知道他们以后打算做什么，但应该不会再做相关生意了。

那个叫菲利克斯的新人已经逐渐适应工作了。他认真负责又干脆利落，非常完美地填补了因为自己升职而造成的空缺。而叫希尔凡的那位年轻人每天下班都开车过来接他，然后在他无声的注视下乖乖让出驾驶座。

库罗德最近缠上了所里的临时工，几乎每周都会挑时间过来搭讪。虽然对方根本不想搭理他。不过贝雷特觉得也不一定没戏——毕竟那位童工本来想跟着蕾雅老板一起走的，却不知道因为什么原因留下来了。

艾黛尔贾特获得了车管所的运营权后倒是意气风发，风光了好一阵子。令贝雷特惊奇的是，她虽然张狂，但居然真的有在秉公办事。然而也许是因为跟帝弥托利关系不怎么好，所以最近委托了秘书全权代理事务，自己不怎么出现在车管所了。

帝弥托利倒是总会过来，跟贝雷特商讨全自动智能汽车的未来行情。他的眼睛一日日见好，大夫说再过些时日视力就能恢复得跟以前一样。但他似乎已经完全放弃考驾照了。

“不需要了，”在某个清晨，他起身坐在床边看着日出，轻轻地对身边的贝雷特说，“我有老师和大家在，已经不再需要去维持无谓的自尊心了。”

细碎的阳光飞舞在他金色的发梢，贝雷特觉得永恒也不过如此。

远处传来汽车启动的声音，芙朵拉车管所的一天又开始了。


End file.
